This program-project application is for the continued support of a center grant to facilitate, expand and strengthen the capability for conducting a program of research and research training at the Rose F. Kennedy Center for Research in Mental Retardation and Human Development. This Center was established by the Albert Einstein College of Medicine of Yeshiva University as a major step in the realization of an organized, multi-disciplinary research and research training program in mental retardation and related aspects of human development. A Public Health Service award (1JO1-FR-00331-a and 01a1) and matching funds made possible the construction of a 10-story research facility of 124,350 gross and 60,180 net square feet adjacent to the Jacobi Hospital of the Bronx Municipal Hospital Center. This facility was completed in May, 1970.